


Problems with numbers

by kmdk



Series: Seventeen at Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arithmancy (Harry Potter), Gen, Hufflepuff, M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Ravenclaw, Seungcheol is there if you squint, Tutor Jeon Wonwoo, also friendships between houses, and put a bunch of headcanons at play, like the fact that the kitchens could probably make international food for students, these are an excuse for me to explore Hogwarts, you can't tell me everyone is only friends with the people in their same year and house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmdk/pseuds/kmdk
Summary: “Yeah. He’s a fourth year too. Haven’t you had classes with him? I could’ve sworn that last term when he came in complaining about a clumsy student that dropped dragon dung on him in herbology he’d mentioned it was a Hufflepuff. Cracked up most of the Ravenclaw tower and left quite the smell trailing behind him.”“Did he?” Mingyu’s was quite sure his voice a whole octave higher, but if Wonwoo noticed, he didn’t comment.“Yeah. I could talk to him if you want. I’m sure he’d be of much more help than myself. I mean he’s helped me and I’m a fifth year,” Wonwoo said matter-of-factly. “Oh, give me a second.”Or: Mingyu’s tutor has his hands full with first years and has no time to help him anymore. But before leaving him helpless, Wonwoo suggests Mingyu get help from another Ravenclaw, one in Mingyu’s year that doesn’t seem to like him much.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Seventeen at Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Problems with numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I am back. I had promised myself I wouldn't just upload something else because I get anxious and stuff but I wrote this under two days and I can't help myself. Hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Arithmancy: the practice of assigning numerical value to words for the purpose of divination.

“Hey Gyu!” Seokmin shouted across the hall waving at him frantically as if he couldn’t see him.

Almost everyone nearby turned to look at Mingyu who was walking into the Great Hall. He was in a rush because he knew he only had a few minutes to grab something and then head to the second floor to meet with Wonwoo. Mingyu had sent him an owl earlier that week and Wonwoo had replied with his available times saying to drop by whenever. Unlike the previous year when the older boy had helped him with ancient runes, Mingyu needed a couple of questions on arithmancy answered this time. He walked over and sat next to Seokmin. For some reason Minghao was there too, sticking out like a sore thumb with his blue robes amid a sea of yellow. Jun was on Minghao’s other side and Mingyu wondered if it had been Jun or Seokmin who had dragged the poor Ravenclaw to their table this time.

“Hey!” Mingyu said sounding a little breathless.

Mingyu sat across from Seokmin and pulled a plate towards him grabbing food to get out of there as quickly as he could. Minghao watched as Mingyu began eating looking a little disgusted.

“So, the first trip to Hogsmeade has been posted up did you see?” Seokmin. “I was telling Hao we should go together. Hao likes us better than the Ravenclaw third years anyways, and it’s his first year getting to go.”  
“I like the Ravenclaw third years just fine Seokmin,” Hao protested rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah, but you like us better. Besides, Jun is also going. Aren’t you?” Seokmin asked Jun making Minghao move back.

Jun was very concentrated with moving his wand. It looked like he was trying to do nonverbal magic, but you never knew with Jun. He turned to look at Seokmin his hand freezing midmotion.

“I’m what?” Jun asked.  
“You’re going with us to Hogsmeade, right?” Seokmin repeated.  
“Oh, yeah. The other fifth years aren’t going and I don’t want to go alone,” Jun said turning back to whatever he was doing.  
“There you go. That’s us three, are you really going to say no?” Seokmin batted his lashes.

Mingyu wanted to laugh but he had his mouth full and he was sure it would be rude to spit in Seokmin’s face. So Minghao answered instead.

“You should probably let him eat before expecting an answer. Mingyu looks like he’s in a hurry,” Minghao said sounding bored.  
“I am. I need to meet Wonwoo hyung before the hour ends. I only have a couple of questions, but I don’t know it it’ll take long,” Mingyu admitted after swallowing his food.  
“Well, there you go. Besides Minnie, when does Mingyu ever say no to you?” Hao asked turning back to the small book in his lap.  
“He doesn’t. I don’t understand how he manages to have time for you with everything he does,” Jun suddenly said joining the conversation.  
“I’ll go with you, don’t worry. You’re all still my favorites,” Mingyu assured him laughing.

Seokmin gave him a sheepish smile and Mingyu started to pack as many biscuits as he could fit into a napkin getting ready to leave. Wonwoo probably hadn’t eaten much. Mingyu would have taken him something better but considering the time and that he wouldn’t pass anywhere near the kitchens it was the best he’d have to offer. He grabbed a random apple that was close enough to him too.

“I’ll get going then. It was nice to see you Hao. I’m glad they got you to join us for lunch today,” Mingyu shot Minghao a smile.  
“We didn’t force him. He came willingly. I was surprised but it just proves he likes us best,” Seokmin said with a bright smile.  
“I won’t bother coming over again,” Minghao shot Seokmin a look.  
“That’s a lie. If Jun is here, we all know you’ll keep hanging out with us Puffs,” Seokmin gave Hao an even bigger smile.  
“Minnie, stop torturing Hao. He won’t want to be near us if you keep up and Jun can always go see him in his common room. I still don’t know how they haven’t kicked him out,” Mingyu told Seokmin.  
“Probably because Jun can get the door to open faster than most Ravenclaws. Everyone is still trying to figure out how he wasn’t in Ravenclaw,” Hao said without looking up from his book.  
“I didn’t want to be. The Sorting Hat offered. I refused. He said I would do well but Cheol was in Hufflepuff and he was my only reference. In the end, the Hat said that if I was that loyal to Cheol then maybe I was more of a Hufflepuff.”

Jun said everything completely unbothered as if it wasn’t the first time that he’d ever mentioned it. They’d once talked about how long the Hat had taken for sorting some of them, but Jun’s time was considered within normal. Not as fast as Seungcheol, but nothing that had seemed worthy of mention. Mingyu wondered if Jun had ever bothered to mention this before at all. Minghao watched Jun with newfound interest and Seokmin’s mouth comically formed a perfect o. Mingyu wished he could stay for the conversation that was sure to follow but he had wasted a lot more time than he expected already.

“I didn’t know that Jun. You should tell us more on the Hogsmeade trip. I have to go. See you”

They told him goodbye and Mingyu got up and left. He made his way to the second floor (fortunately the stairs took pity on him and didn’t move for once as soon as he stepped on them). He wasn’t sure how or since when, but he knew that Wonwoo had permission from his head of house, Professor Flitwick, to use that specific room on the second floor to tutor other students. How Wonwoo had the time, Mingyu wasn’t sure. He had once asked the older student why he took so much time to help others with their work and Wonwoo had simply answered that he understood better if he explained it to someone else. In fact, Wonwoo normally had parchment right next to him which he was prone to pull towards him to write mid explanation. Mingyu had come to figure out that it was usually bits and pieces of thoughts on there that somehow made sense to Wonwoo and that he said he needed for research papers. Mingyu reached the classroom and knocked on the door before entering. To his surprise, Wonwoo wasn’t alone. There were three little Gryffindors with him. Just by their size Mingyu could guess they were first years.

“Hey hyung.”  
“Oh. Mingyu, hey. I was wondering when you’d come. Give me a second,” Wonwoo said with a smile.

Wonwoo turned to the three first years and gave them instructions on something they were to do. The two girls that were in the room gave a giggle and nodded. Mingyu smiled. It looked like Wonwoo’s little fanbase was growing, and he wondered if the boy with them was their friend or if he really needed the help. Wonwoo got up and walked over to him.

“First years?” Mingyu asked.  
“Yeah. Guessed by the size?” Wonwoo smiled.  
“Uh huh. I swear they get smaller every year.”  
“You just keep getting bigger Mingyu,” Wonwoo said with a throaty laugh scrunching his nose.  
“Maybe. Oh, hey. Before I forget, here. I brought you these. You probably skipped lunch again,” Mingyu told him handing over the biscuits and apple.  
“It’s fine Gyu. You didn’t have to bother. Thanks,” Wonwoo said with a low chuckle but taking the things off his hands nonetheless.  
“Not a bother hyung. You helped me a lot last year. And seeing that I’ll need your help again, it’s the least I can do.”  
“Actually, I need to talk to you about that. What exactly is it you need help with this time?” Wonwoo asked between bites of a biscuit.  
“Well, I think I’m going to need help with arithmancy this year. We just started but I feel stuck,” Mingyu said rubbing his chin.  
“Hmmm. Arithmancy? That’s going to be a problem. See, I was going to suggest that you send your questions through owl because I’m kind of swamped with first and second years, I’m not sure why, but if it’s arithmancy I’m not particularly good. Even having more time I’d probably hinder you more than help. Woozi, I mean Jihoon, is the one that helps me with that,” Wonwoo’s brow was creased.  
“Jihoon?” Mingyu swallowed hard.  
“Yeah. He’s a fourth year too. Haven’t you had classes with him? I could’ve sworn that last term when he came in complaining about a clumsy student that dropped dragon dung on him in herbology he’d mentioned it was a Hufflepuff. Cracked up most of the Ravenclaw tower and left quite the smell trailing behind him.”  
“Did he?” Mingyu was quite sure his voice was a whole octave higher, but if Wonwoo noticed, he didn’t comment.  
“Yeah. I could talk to him if you want. I’m sure he’d be of much more help than myself. I mean he’s helped me and I’m a fifth year,” Wonwoo said matter-of-factly. “Oh, give me a second.”

Wonwoo walked back to the Gryffindor boy who had been trying to wave him over. Mingyu bit his lips nervously. The clumsy Hufflepuff was him. Last term they had been working with repotting some plants in herbology and Mingyu had gone to get fertilizer. He had been so distracted by how much he needed to get that he hadn’t noticed a small Ravenclaw come up behind him. Mingyu had spun on his heel only to crash into Jihoon and drop everything in his hands at the same time. Jihoon was small, but Mingyu was sure that if Professor Sprout hadn’t been there, Jihoon would’ve probably hexed him on the spot. He needed help with arithmancy, but was it really worth it? 

“Right. Tell me Gyu. Should I ask Jihoon for you? I can have him send an owl,” Wonwoo said walking back to him.  
“Eh, I don’t want to be a bother. I can always just ask Professor Vectra for help,” Mingyu replied as he felt his cheeks grow warmer.  
“She’ll probably suggest asking him too. Professor Vectra loves Jihoon. I think she unofficially adopted him,” Wonwoo chuckled.  
“Did she really?”

The world was closing in on Mingyu. What had he done in his past life to have to deserve this? He normally wouldn’t be scared. Heck, he wouldn’t even try to say no. But after the incident in herbology, Jihoon had looked at him with so much contempt every time their paths crossed that Mingyu had decided it was better he stay away. It also didn’t help that he enjoyed getting along well with everyone he met.

“You ok Gyu? You look pale. I promise Jihoon isn’t as scary as he tries to look. He’s a good guy. Maybe just a bit of a short temper sometimes,” Wonwoo tried to assure.  
“No. I mean I can imagine he’s nice. I just…” Mingyu trailed off.  
“Look. He’s your best option. I’ll talk it over with him this afternoon and send word. If he says no, I’ll see what I can do,” Wonwoo told him.  
“Ok,” Mingyu’s voice sounded ridiculously small even in his ears.  
“Good then. Don’t worry too much about it,” Wonwoo gave him another nose-scrunching smile.  
“Thanks, hyung. I’ll get going then.”  
“Bye Gyu. Thanks again for the biscuits.”

Wonwoo walked back to his little pupils and Mingyu headed out. He tried not to drag his feet too much as he made his way to his next class. He made it through Professor Bin’s lecture in one piece, but his mind kept nothing of what had been said. Double History of Magic was complicated enough without the nervousness in Mingyu’s stomach. When the bell rang and the students filed out, Seokmin and the other Hufflepuffs walked off ahead of him saying something about the library. Mingyu didn’t take note of that. He’d ask later. Instead, he headed off alone to the Hufflepuff common room. Without noticing how or when, Mingyu made it to his dormitory and slammed down on his bedstead. He had no classes left for the day, so he just stayed there until Seokmin walked in maybe an hour later.

“Oh! Here you are. We didn’t notice you weren’t behind us until we got to the library. Aren’t you going to dinner?” Seokmin asked.

Seokmin had been so distracted that he hadn’t seemed to notice his friend’s state until that moment. Mingyu only half heard him. He was still wondering how to avoid Wonwoo talking to Jihoon about him.

“Earth to Mingyu. Are you alright?” Seokmin shook his leg.

Mingyu sat up squinting at the light. Seokmin’s bright purple hair felt offensive to his pupils.

“I’m fine. I talked to Wonwoo hyung earlier today. He said he won’t be able to help me,” Mingyu told him.  
“Ah. I’m sorry mate. You’re still great with arithmancy. I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Seokmin rubbed his arm.  
“No Min. That’s not the problem. He offered a solution. He offered to talk a Ravenclaw fourth year into helping me.”  
“That’s great! What’s the problem then?” Seokmin asked confused.  
“The person he offered is Jihoon…” Mingyu said a little overly dramatic.  
“Jihoon? Jihoon. Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihooooooh… Jihoon as in fertilizer guy Jihoon?” Seokmin’s expression was almost comical.  
“Oh gods. Not you too. Why does everyone remember that?” Mingyu said burying his face in his hands.  
“Mate, we were all kind of worried he’d use an unforgivable after you dropped the dung on him. Even one of his mates was ready to jump in. We saw him pull out his wand but he wasn’t even looking at you,” Seokmin chuckled.

It would have been comical in any other circumstance. Now, Mingyu would have to face Jihoon if he didn’t find a solution pronto. He really didn’t want to give the Ravenclaw boy a chance to use whatever spell he’d wanted to back then.

“If you’re so worried, why didn’t you just refuse Wonwoo hyung’s offer?” Seokmin sked him.  
“I tried, but he mentioned the dung incident. Apparently the Ravenclaws know about the it… though I don’t think they know it’s me. But that made me panic and then there were the first years he was helping who he had to get back to and I just…”  
“Hey, it’s ok. Tell you what, let’s go get dinner and after we can go up to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Wonwoo hyung and tell him you found a Hufflepuff to help you or something,” Seokmin suggested while rubbing his back.  
“Lie? I’m a terrible liar though,” Mingyu whined. He probably sounded like a toddler.  
“Well, a bad lie is better than your name being brought up to Jihoon again, right?”  
“I guess?”  
“It is. Now come on. Your bum is too heavy for me to carry to the Great Hall, and I’m hungry.”

Seokmin kept his pace slow to match Mingyu’s. Mingyu was thankful. The walk took much longer than it would have under normal circumstances. Seokmin was also uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. By the time they arrived to the Great Hall, most people had started eating. The Ravenclaw table was particularly crowded. Mingyu tried to spot Wonwoo but Seokmin just dragged him harder towards their own table. They passed Seungcheol who shot Seokmin a look. Mingyu didn’t catch what Seokmin said but it must have been enough for Cheol who didn’t stop them as they moved further along the table. Once again, Minghao was at their usual place. His attention was completely in the conversation he was having with Jun in Chinese, so he didn’t pay much attention to Seokmin and Mingyu when they sat across from him. As soon as they sat Seokmin pushed a plate to Mingyu. For a moment Mingyu stared in front of him, he wasn’t feeling particularly hungry, but then a nearby empty plater filled with bulgogi. Seokmin stared at it in disbelief. Mingyu smiled. He had spent a fair amount of time in the kitchens last year. The house elves had been very reluctant at first. They wanted to give him food and send him on his way. But Mingyu had wanted to see them cook so he asked if he could just stay in the kitchen with them. They had set up a corner for him and provided snacks for as long as he was there. Through the passing weeks he had started to ask about the things they made and how they sent the food up. More often than not, the elves weren’t aware of how unique their magic was. They just wanted to serve and please, but every once in a while, they would tell Mingyu little things about what they made. Mingyu liked to cook so he listened and watched, sometimes even doing his homework in the process. One day Mingyu had asked if they would let him cook. His petition was soundly rejected, but they had asked if he wanted something specific so he explained he missed home and the food there. Next thing he knew, the elves were set on figuring out how to make him Korean dishes. That had led to Mingyu having a package with spices sent from home to give to the elves to help make the dishes they were discovering. The process had been fun and soon enough Mingyu had found the kitchen full of smells that felt more like home than anything else had. So far, the elves had only cooked these for him when he ventured to the kitchens alone, which was why he hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to Seokmin or Seungcheol, or even Vernon, about it. The attempts also hadn’t been the best in terms of taste but he appreciated the effort. This was why, though it was probably completely random for Seokmin, it was a pleasant surprise for Mingyu to see the dish at dinner in the Great Hall. Mingyu wondered if the house elves had any way to know he was feeling down. He served himself some while Seokmin watched the food as if it would disappear if disturbed.

“Since when do they make bulgogi in the kitchens?” Seokmin finally asked.  
“I’m not sure. Remember last year when I would do my homework in the kitchens?” Mingyu asked beginning to eat.  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, the elves seemed to like me enough to learn a couple of dishes from home. This is the first time they’ve sent anything up though.” Mingyu said between mouthfuls.  
“You’ve been eating Korean food here AND DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME?”

Seokmin was rarely angry. Mingyu could say he wasn’t angry right then, but he did look hurt even if slightly. 

“More like I tried their attempts of something like Korean food. They were going by my memory of recipes. This is better than anything we tried last year. Maybe they managed to get a recipe book but I don’t even know if they can read. I should probably go thank them later either way. You should try it. I don’t think they’ll be making more soon.”

Seokmin still had a pout but focused himself on eating. Jun and Minghao had been watching them for a bit now but hadn’t commented anything.

“Have you had it before?” Mingyu asked them.  
“Yes,” they answered in unison.

Mingyu was about to comment on the synchronization of their answer when Jun tilted his head looking past Mingyu’s left shoulder. 

“Hey Jihoon,” Minghao greeted.

Mingyu felt a hand touch his shoulder and he tensed. He had forgotten. Had Wonwoo been that quick to talk to Jihoon? Mingyu briefly wondered if the Great Hall was getting smaller.

“Hey Hao. Is this where you keep disappearing to during meals?” Jihoon answered.

He sounded surprised, and he was still touching Mingyu’s back. Mingyu could feel all the heat in his body gather in that one point. He was beginning to feel faint. He didn’t even hear the conversation continue until he noticed Seokmin’s hand dangerously close to his face. Seokmin himself was completely in Mingyu’s space with a smile that was threatening to break. Mingyu blinked once, twice, then turned. Jihoon looked tiny and awkward. He’d looked the same since their first year, if Mingyu were to be honest. He was small, cute, and very reserved. Mingyu had wondered before how to start up a conversation but somehow hadn’t managed to get a chance before the herbology incident, and afterwards the idea seemed completely out of the question. Jihoon cleared his throat and Mingyu realized he had been staring. His face was swallowed in an intense wave of heat. If only the earth could open and swallow him whole.

“Mingyu right?” Jihoon asked.  
“Yeah. Hi,” Mingyu said lamely.  
“Uh. Wonwoo talked to me earlier. He said you needed help with arithmancy?”  
“Uh yeah.”

Mingyu felt his stomach drop. Great, now he was reduced to sounding like an idiot. Jihoon shifted on his feet. Mingyu forgot about himself for a moment and paid more attention to the Ravenclaw boy. He looked unsure and uncomfortable. This was probably taking him a lot of courage to do. Mingyu felt a tinge of admiration for the boy for doing something he clearly didn’t like.

“I mean I do. I’m having trouble with a few problems. It’s nothing major. I wanted to run it by someone before my paper is due,” Mingyu said clearing his throat.  
“Right. I forgot Professor Vectra assigned that.”  
“You forgot?” Mingyu was confused. Wonwoo had said he was the best.  
“Let’s just say my assignments are a bit different than the rest. Anyways, I can help if you need. If you still want?”

Jihoon probably didn’t mean for that to sound like a question but it made Mingyu feel guilty about being so reluctant to accept Jihoon’s help, even if Jihoon himself didn’t know it.

“Uh, yeah. Of course. I mean if you don’t mind. I told Wonwoo I didn’t want to bother you. I get that most people are busy. I really don’t know how Wonwoo manages to find time. I would think a time turner was at play but those are extinct. Right?”  
“Mingyu you’re ranting,” Seokmin said before Mingyu could continue.

The comment managed to turn Mingyu a probably deeper shade of red. The universe clearly wasn’t going to give him any breaks.

“Sorry,” Mingyu muttered.  
“Hey Jihoon, do you want any bulgogi?” Seokmin said ignoring him.

Jihoon’s eyes went wide. He looked very similar to Seokmin earlier.

“How did you get this?” Jihoon asked sounding somewhere between offended and amazed.  
“Apparently Mingyu knows not only three-fourths of the students in school, he’s also friends with all the house elves,” Minghao answered filling in for Seokmin who had his mouth full.  
“Our little puppy always has a lot of surprises up his sleeves,” Jun continued with a teasing grin.

Mingyu really didn’t deserve this. He was sure of that.

“Wow,” was all Jihoon answered.  
“You really should try some though. Apparently, it’s a one-time favor,” Seokmin said being finally done eating.

And that was how Jihoon had ended up squished between Seokmin and Mingyu looking confused. Mingyu noticed the tips of his ears were pink but he decided not to comment on it. Jihoon ate in relative silence and Mingyu’s friends all watched Mingyu like they expected something. Hao had a Cheshire smile, Jun was conjuring up bubbles acting like he wasn’t watching out of the corner of his eye, and Seokmin was downright staring at Mingyu above Jihoon’s head. Mingyu had nothing to say though. So, they all just sat in silence.

“When do you have time?” was the first thing Jihoon asked when he finished eating.

He turned to look at Mingyu. Suddenly it felt like they were too close for Mingyu’s liking. Mingyu blinked. Something seemed to be just out of reach in Jihoon’s eyes, but he didn’t know what. He chose to focus on telling Jihoon about his schedule to figure out if their times allowed for any meetings instead. They settled on Wednesdays at midday in the library, and after a small debate (“I’d much rather have it set so it’s a routine and I don’t accidentally plan anything on it.” “I’m already taking up your free time and you don’t have to. There’s no way I’m making it weekly if it isn’t necessary.” “Are you always this stupidly stubborn?”) they decided that it would be every other week. Mingyu had made sure to tell Jihoon that he’d let Jihoon know in advance when he needed help to make sure he didn’t waste the other boy’s time. Jihoon, on his part, insisted that if he did need help outside of the times they agreed, Mingyu should tell him. Jun, Minghao, and Seokmin watched amused but refraining from making any comments. Then Jihoon had said his farewells and thanked them. He’d gotten up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Mingyu watched him go. He still felt a little dizzy, but it was different. When he turned his attention back to his friends, Seokmin and Minghao were watching him. Seokmin seemed to be pondering something. Minghao on the other hand had a lopsided smile.

“What?” Mingyu felt the need to ask Minghao.  
“Nothing. It’s just, I’d never seen Jihoon shy, insisting on helping, or talking to anyone outside of the Ravenclaw tower,” Minghao answered nonchalantly.  
“Agreed,” Seokmin said getting a raised eyebrow from Minghao. “I’ve seen him for three whole years and we’ve had plenty of classes together before. This is the first time I hear him speak to another student.”

Mingyu didn’t really know what to say. It was true that the only times he’d heard Jihoon’s voice had been when the boy had answered a question in class. It was usually in a very bored and indifferent tone. He felt a shiver roll down his spine. Everything was weird. Nothing was making sense.

“I think he likes you,” Minghao concluded.

Mingyu made a squawking noise that made Seokmin burst into laughter and Minghao giggle. Jun just smiled still playing with his bubbles (now shaped like cat faces).

“What do you mean? No. That can’t be it. That’s silly. I’m sure that isn’t it,” Mingyu sputtered.  
“Mate, I never once said like you how. I meant he was friendly to you. Calm down,” Minghao said with more giggles.

Mingyu had been red before, now he lit up to a shade worthy of fighting the title for brightest red against the Gryffindors. He needed to sleep. It had been too long a day. Too many things had happened and the world felt a little off balance.

“Don’t worry. He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s one of the nicest people I’ve met in school. He’s just very driven. But if it’s arithmancy you need help with, then you’re definitely going to get the best tutor.”

For once Minghao sounded soft. His smiled seemed honest enough. It calmed Mingyu a bit. He prayed Minghao was right. Maybe the fates had taken pity on him after all? All Mingyu had to do was make sure to not have any more accidents around Jihoon. He could do that, he hoped. Mingyu turned to look at the entrance to the Great Hall half expecting to see the short Ravenclaw waiting there. Jihoon was far gone though. Despite that, the burning sensation on Mingyu’s back, where Jihoon’s hand had been, flared. He felt the warmth almost as if the hand was still there. Maybe the fates had taken pity on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to write how this all worked out but following Woozi because I love them. I may or may not be Jigyu (Gyuhoon?) trash. But Idk when that will be because I have a bunch of other stories for all of them that I want to get into. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
